Matchmaking
Matchmaking is a multiplayer system, which allows players or teams to be matched with others for the purpose of playing an online multiplayer game via Xbox Live (Gold Membership).[http://www.giantbomb.com/matchmaking/92-3334/ GiantBomb: Matchmaking (Video Game Concept)] Overview Matchmaking is a multiplayer system that provides players the ability to enter into a game with less effort. Individuals or teams search for a game, and are matched by the system with other similar players. Once an appropriate number of players is found, the match is made and the game can begin. ''Halo 2'' In Halo 2, the matchmaking system was fairly simplistic and very user-friendly, though it does not have any form of custom games search system that is present in Halo: Combat Evolved (PC Version). There are two options available in the matchmaking system; the Quickmatch and Optimatch. The Quickmatch option immediately put the player in any available match from the most recent matchmaking playlist the player selected. The player, however, did not have any control over the gametype. Optimatch, on the other hand, allowed the player to search their preferred gametypes from a playlist and enter any available match. The matchmaking data from Halo 2 would be used to help develop TrueSkill, the skill-based ranking system used in future Halo titles and other video games.[http://research.microsoft.com/en-us/news/features/trueskill.aspx TrueSkill: Matchmaking Made Easy for Xbox Live] Optimatch Playlist * Rumble Pit * Double Team * Team Slayer * Team Skirmish * Team Training * Team Snipers * Team Hardcore * Big Team Battle * Team SWAT * H2 Challenge ''Halo 3'' In Halo 3, players can choose from two forms of matchmaking; ranked and social with each having different gametypes. In both playlists, players are awarded Experience Points (EXP) for winning a match. Should they lose, no EXP will be given. However, if the player quits the game during a match, one EXP will be deducted from their account. Unlike Halo 2, if a party has a high variability of skill levels in the current playlist, it will acknowledge it as a "mixed party" and will attempt to match with another party or several parties of a similar mix of ranks between the players. Halo 3 was the first Halo game to use the TrueSkill ranking system in matchmaking. ''Halo Wars'' Halo Wars matchmaking system matches players together based on their TrueSkill ranking system, similar to other Halo titles. Players earn ranks by increasing their unique overall score. By playing and completing online matches against other players, a player's score is increased. When certain milestones are reached, as a player's score passes a pre-determined amount, a new rank is assigned to the player.[http://www.halowars.com/faq.aspx#MatchMaking HaloWars.com: Halo Wars Matchmaking FAQ] ''Halo: Reach'' Halo: Reach redefines the matchmaking system by introducing The Arena matchmaking system while preserving the standard matchmaking system from Halo 3.[http://www.bungie.net/projects/reach/article.aspx?ucc=playlists&cid=25234 Bungie.net: The Arena] Additionally, Firefight and Campaign now posess matchmaking capabilities. The game will also utilize the TrueSkill ranking system, like Halo 3 and Halo Wars.[http://www.computerandvideogames.com/article.php?id=240709 ComputerAndVideoGames: Bungie details its Player Investment] The Arena matchmaking system focuses only on Slayer-related gametypes and is somewhat similar to Halo 2's Optimatch option where players are able to alter their matchmaking settings by their preferred gametypes and playlist.[http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&link=BWU_031910 Bungie.net: Bungie Weekly Update: 03.19.10] In the Arena, players will be rated based on their individual performance and their kill:death spread where better ratings would place them into skill divisions (Onyx, Gold, Silver, Bronze and Iron) in month-long seasons. It should be noted that while scores and ratings mostly depend on individual action, 4% of the player's rating for the game will be deducted for being in the losing team.[http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&link=Arena_Explained Bungie.net: Welcome to the Arena] Overall, the Arena matchmaking system is designed to prevent the less-experienced players from being matched up against players they have no chance of winning against. To qualify for ranking, players will have to play at least four games in a day to gain a "Daily Ranking" which will be an average of a player's best four games from the day. From thereon, players will need five "Daily Rankings" in order to get a divisional ranking and compete in a season. If a player needs to get a ranking on five days to get a ranking for a season, then the player will have to play four games per night for five individual days. Halo 4 In Halo 4 TrueSkill is no longer used and players cannot choose to play with other players of the same skill. The TrueSkill has been replaced with CSR which is for individual playlist proficiency. Trivia *''Halo: Combat Evolved'' is the only main Halo game that didn't feature any Xbox Live support until the release of Halo: The Master Chief Collection. Gallery File:Xbox-live-logo.png|''Xbox Live'' logo. File:Nameplates.andrew.ferrara.jpg|Bungie.net nameplates. Sources Links Internal *Multiplayer *Xbox Live External *TrueSkill™ Ranking System Category:Xbox Live Category:Multiplayer